Jake Durnin
Jake Durnin is an American wrestler who primarily works for Connecticut Forum Wrestling . He was trained by former tag team partner, Jared James. Early life Jake Durnin was born to Bob and Mary Durnin on October 28, 1985 in Waterloo, Iowa. He grew up a hardcore wrestling fan, loving the antics of his favorite wrestlers, Matt & Jeff Hardy. In high school, him and his best friend Tony Lunde would go out behind their house and perform their favorite moves on the trampoline. This love of wrestling continued onward throughout most of his lfie, and his dream became reality when his friend Adam Babinat (also known as Jared James) approached him about becoming a professional wrestler. Career CFW Career (2007 & 2009) In May 2007, after a couple of months of training, Jake Durnin received a call from Connecticut Forum Wrestling CEO Todd Vickers. Mr. Vickers, who had heard much praise from Jake Durnin's trainer and friend Jared James, had decided that it would be best if Jake Durnin sign on with his promotion. So Jake Durnin signed a deal and immediately formed a tag team with James called The Revolutionaries. The two debuted together, losing multiple shots at the World Tag Team titles and Jake Durnin, personally, suffered much hardship throughout his career. Durnin then won his first win, versus Mike Glynn, for a shot to participate in a fatal four-way match for the CFW European Championship. This led to heightening the feud between Jared James, who had achieved singles success, and John Tolly This feud came to an end, though, when Jake Durnin was injured after siding with Jared James and his new found tag team partner Johnny Holliday. Then, on August 15, Jake Durnin turned on James, siding with the John Tolly. This let to a massive CFW Connecticut Heritage Championship match at WrestleFest for Jared James's title, a match in which Jake Durnin ultimately lost.. It was from this point that Jake Durnin struggled both inside and outside of the ring, and he never received a title shot in CFW, and was released shortly. In May 2009, after a year and a half long absence from CFW, Jake Durnin was scheduled to participate in a reunion show for the company against Levinator. This resulted in Jake Durnin being attacked in the ring by Kevin Keene, and being released from the company. Retirement (2009-June 2010) After Jake's failures in CFW he had trouble finding work, forcing him to retire from wrestling. Little is known about what occurred during Durnin's retirment. This retirement ended, though, in June 2010 when he was given a second chance with CFW. CFW Return (June 2010-July 2010) On June 11 Jake Durnin was contacted by Shawn Jackson at the prospect of joining CFW. Shawn Jackson contacted Todd Vickers, who agreed to sign Jake Durnin on a week-by-week basis as a member of Connecticut Forum Wrestling. Jake Durnin's first challenge in his second chance at Connecticut Forum Wrestling is CFW Hall of Famer, BartMan, a challenge in which Jake failed. Jake made numerous no shows in his second stint with the company, which led to his dismassal from CFW once again. Second Retirement/Drug Arrest (July 2010-Present) After being released from Connecticut Forum Wrestling for absences, it has been reported that Jake Durnin has finally hit rock bottom and was arrested on August 5 for marijuana possession. His trial was set to begin August 12, and Jake was fortunate enough to merely get off on three months in prison followed by a two year probation in September 2010. Soon after his release in January 2011, Jake went back home to Waterloo, Iowa where it has been reported that he works in one of long-time friend Jared James's fitness centers, James Fitness, as a maintenance worker. In Wrestling Finishers and Signature Moves *''Pray '(Whisper in the Wind) *Rise Up '(Twist of Fate)'' *''Best Friends for Never '(Swanton Bomb) *DDT *Dropkick *Reverse DDT '''Theme Songs *'"Smokahontas" by Attack Attack!' *"Unholy Confessions" by Avenged Sevenfold *"BYOB" by System of a Down Revolutionaries Theme Managers *Katherine Harrow Factions *Extreme Impact (w/ Carnage) *The Revolutionaries (w/ Jared James) *Durnin & Chloe (w/ Chloe) *Team Extreme (w/ Krazy T) Title History/Accomplishments Connecticut Forum Wrestling No titles were ever attained.